


NEVER PLAY WITH STRANGERS

by WarioGirl



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Crazy, Cruelty, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, Gen, Horror, Murder, NSFW, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Survival Horror, insane, psycho Corey Taylor, sick, ❌❌❌ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioGirl/pseuds/WarioGirl
Summary: Iowa, 1992.Sallie Knight had suffered enough. But with her friend Liv Sady by her side, she managed to get through the dreary, dead days in Iowa, surviving after a terrible break-up and constant self-hate. Five people have recently gone missing, and after a crash during their routinely nightly drive after work, Sallie finds herself alone with Liv missing, and soon she is taken by a group of masked men, who abduct her to be part of their insane 'family'.In a Survival horror, Sallie must escape the mad farmhouse, save Liv and survive the unpredictable terrors their new family commits.It's a shame Number Eight won't let her leave...
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Original Character(s), Jim Root/Original Female Character(s), Mick Thomsom/Original Character, Number Eight/Sallie Knight, Number Four/Liv Sady, Number One/Jim 'Slim' Gray, Number Seven/Barbie Kitsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. PRELUDE

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I've done it again. I've started another horror AU, but I'm enjoying this concept, so it should be fun! I know I've used this title before, but my previous work was shit, and I wanted to start again with an entirely new concept!
> 
> I've been playing and completed Resident Evil 7, so I was inspired to play my own twisted horror game involving our lovely men!
> 
> \---------------  
> As you know, with ALL Slipknot-related fanfictions, these situations and characters are inspired by real events and real people, BUT DO NOT REFLECT them in anyway, shape or form. I am merely taking them and twisting it for fictional purposes. So please regard this as a fictional story created by a slipknot fan and an idiot that needed a way out of her mind.
> 
> All events and times and such are not true to the actual facts, just manipulated a little for the sake of a story, so it won't be truly dedicated to the history of Slipknot.
> 
> Thank you, and please enjoy~!
> 
> WARIO-GIRL

#  ** NEVER PLAY WITH STRANGERS **

#  ** PRELUDE **

** **

_Iowa, 1992_

A dusty 1969 Mustang fastback – a beautifully restored relic of the days – roared down the highway, raising a fine tail of grit, its headlights the only illumination for miles. A single road led on forever, onwards to seemingly nowhere, scaling across the deserted state of Iowa.

Hunched over the wheel, with exhausted cold eyes, a woman with long, brunette hair tied strictly in a braid drove. These roads were nothing new to her. They were as derelict and as dead as herself, with her recent break-up and her job at risk, she found some amusement to reflect how this sorry place could reflect on her own life so vividly. Boring, dead inside, empty.

And yet, somehow, _she_ always seemed forever optimistic.

“You’re more than welcome to stay at mine tonight, Sal.”

Glacial eyes slid to the woman beside her, and even in the dim light of this evening, Liv’s hair of fiery orange still shone. Despite this polar opposite, Liv never seemed to be extinguished by Sallie’s pessimistic attitude. If anything, she _understood_. Sallie wasn’t _always_ like this…

A small smirk tugged at the end of Sallie’s lips. The offer was tempting, but at the moment, Sallie could already feel a temper merging through the surface of her consciousness. She knew she was fragile, her mental state fragile from the recent weeks. Sometimes being alone without anyone was what she needed. Seeing people constantly was getting _sickeningly_ annoying, and with her job in Des Moines’ Central Library, it was almost impossible to avoid them.

The people here are so stupid at times, and Sallie had only just started to see this more and more. There would be a pandemic and people would still be as dumb as pig-shit.

Yet in spite of her recent mood change and view on society, she knew she could rely on that one ray of sunshine, Liv. The co-worker librarian that would go out of her way to find books for those too stupid to read labels and signs, she’d always beam a smile even when that stupid drunk comes in and tries to flirt with her. Liv was _always_ the one you’d come to if you needed help or an opinion on anything.

Sallie? She was just good at organizing books, banning people and fixing the printer. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll pass for tonight.” Sallie replied, her accent contrasting with Liv’s, the American twang in her British accent was always something that new people would comment on. Sometimes Sallie would play dumb and say she was born in Iowa just to amuse herself with people scratching their heads as they try to place her accent.

Born British, moved to America, lived in Iowa since 12. Was it really that hard to determine?

Liv’s slim eyebrows cocked at Sallie, giving Sallie a silent sign of reconsideration. But Sallie insisted in remaining alone. Her dark blue eyes returned to the road. “I’ve got a jar of hotdogs waiting for me.” Sallie added, making Liv frown softly.

“Yeah, but Sal, you should eat properly…”

Her comment was dismissed, leaving Liv to look away and back to the dark road, the headlights bouncing as the Mustang dropped into a crusted pothole.

The silence made Liv uncomfortable, but it was bliss to Sallie. The warm, pleasant rumble of the Mustang seemed to be just enough to kill the voices in her head, her doubts and woes were placed to the side for her to deal with yet another sleepless night. The depression crushing her like a weight. She had dealt with this kind of depression before, but this one felt different. This time, she _really_ hated herself.

Iowa sucked. There was no joke about it. Everyone in Iowa knew it sucked, everyone in the states knew Iowa sucked, and the whole world was fully aware of its deserted, boring state. Detroit looked more pleasant than the shitty farmlands of corny Iowa. Everyone knew your name and face, and everyone was always so quick to judge. For months people only remembered Sallie for her accent, and not her name. The pensioners would judge her with squinted, cruel eyes, leering through the thick lenses of their glasses to see the chains dangling from her black jeans, her large black hoodie hiding her features away from unwanted eyes. And the sun.

That was another thing Sallie despised about herself. She had often caught herself with the envious eyes, she’d become the green-eyed monster without realising. And even though she knew the cause of it, she was unable to find the motivation to kill it…

…Motivation wasn’t the right word…it was the _strength_ to kill it. The crippling self-hatred of herself had been bounded with her by blood since the day her mother died. Confidence wasn’t a thing, it never had. It was worn like a mask to hide the real insecurities of her already decrepit reflection upon herself. No one was there when she was at her most vulnerable. She had to toughen up and grow very quickly.

_Childhood? What childhood? I had a loving mother who got taken away from me permanently. My father fucked me off for an evil stepmother. I survived on my own, and nothing can ruin me._

_…No one but myself…_

Sallie wasn’t like any other Iowan girl. Their accents natural and beautiful, features flawless, and their _shapes_ …it was like living in a neglected Beverly Hills, where everyone was beautiful, and Sallie was the cleaner after the stage curtain closes. She had caught herself comparing, glaring at the book-club that would arrive at the Library every Thursday night, their pencil-skirts and soft tights eloquent around their slim thighs, their dyed hairs and cute wide eyes, the colours of precious gems beneath thick lashes.

And Liv was just as gorgeous as they were. Everyone was seemingly magnificent here, so is that why Sallie couldn’t fit in after all of these years? She was a circle trying to push herself through a square opening. Her thighs were thick and plump, her skin pale and seemingly losing colour over time. Her hair dark and lifeless, always restricted in a tight, strict braid to keep away from her face.

Her fashion sense was shit. Though she was relieved that black was her favourite colour. Men clothing were more comfortable for her plump waistline, her curves painfully constricted in jeans made for pencil-thin ladies. Beauty pageants with their drainpipe jeans and frilly dresses, they never have her size. Anything over size 10 was either fictional or illegal…fucking stupid clothes industry…

At some point, Sallie had seen dresses she had fallen in love with, but could never wear them due to their restrictions on sizes.

_They never have my size…_

She attempted make-up for the first time the other night and wept bitterly at the mockery of her own work. The black nail varnish remained on her nails, however, messy and lumpy. But at least they occasionally glimmered dully in the sunlight…

Maybe that’s why Dale dated her. For three fucking years. He did it out of pettiness. Because he _could_ , because he called himself God’s Gift and wanted to prove to the whole world that he could date with the ugliest being in Iowa. She was that desperate for affection, it was easy to obtain. And then cheated on her with another beautiful person because that’s what she _deserved_ … Endless devotion into cripple self-hatred. Because she was a fool to go for something so eagerly, that ounce of affection that was never given to her. She drank it dry before it even began because when _will_ she ever get that kind of affection again?

Her life was a comedy tragedy. She was God’s _Comedy Central…_

And since then, the barrier remained. Glacial and hateful. No one will get through her anymore. Until the day she fucking dies.

If it weren’t for Liv constantly being by her side, suicide would have been her next date…

Sallie glanced at the wing mirror out of curiosity to see if anyone was behind them, her dark eyes with darker circles glaring.

No one was behind them, as expected.

“You okay, Sal?” Liv asked after a time, the pressing silence between the friends now becoming difficult to tolerate.

Liv studied Sallie, watching her process her answer through her eyes. Her lip twitched as if to spew the typical lie to cover up the truth, but realising who she was with, Sallie was at least faithful in being honest with her.

“No.”

And Liv smiled sadly.

“I’m glad you can be honest with me, Sal.”

“You’re the only person willing to listen to me.” Sallie murmured. That was partly true. Liv was the only person Sallie _allowed_ to listen to her. Anyone else that asked her was going to get a lie, or an excuse for covering up her recent black storms of her attitude. Commonly, it was ‘I’m tired’, and people usually took that answer without question. Liv was persistent, however. She knew when Sallie was lying, and she did an awful lot of it. It was never vindictive in any way, and no one was hurt in the process. It was just how Sallie seemed to cope with getting through life, by not having anyone’s noses in her business. She was unable to help herself right now, aimlessly wandering, so how could anyone else help her.

Sallie didn’t trust anyone. It was as simple as that. Even those with good intentions were not to be trusted, because her gut feeling would betray her bitterly. She tried to look at everyone in a different light, tried to not tarnish everyone in the same damn brush, but it was so difficult to keep hold of hope when people seemed to go out of their way to prove her mother’s teachings wrong.

And when the cruel truth overweighted the hopeful lies, it’s was so difficult to start believing that there were some good people out there. Maybe that’s why Sallie held Liv so close to her. Even after all of the bitterness and hate and rants and breakdowns, Liv seemed to always come back to her and supported her. She never had anything like that before, and deep down, Sallie would have died without Liv.

Sallie’s eyes fixed onto the dark roads ahead. “I sometimes wish I could just drive on forever…” Sallie stated after a while, knowing Liv was looking at her. “Just drive forever and forever, away from people…I’d go missing for a few days and no one would give a shit about me.” Sallie shrugged. “But maybe that’s good! Maybe it’s good that people won’t fucking follow me.”

“Sallie, don’t say that.” Liv piped up softly, watching as Sallie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, tugging at the hood of her hoodie around her neck. “Look, you’ve gotten through shit before, and this is just another hurdle that you can get over.”

“I’m tired of getting over them, Liv.” The Brit shook her head. “Everyone else gets to walk around the fuckers and I always get trapped beneath them. People are living their lives and are happy. I _try_ to find my own happiness and it just _doesn’t_ exist, it’s like God _wants_ me fucking dead.” Her hands gripped tighter around the steering wheel. “And even then I’d get kicked out from fucking heaven, and hell’s scared I’ll take over…”

Liv knew it was best to say nothing. Not that she had nothing to say, she had _plenty_ to say. But she knew that this was how Sallie worked. When she verbally abuses herself, it somehow leaves her system, and she gets a bit better each time she wakes up. Besides, whenever Liv tried to defend Sallie against her own judgement, Sallie slams the gavel of rejection and the case was closed.

Sallie shook her head again, running a hand through her shattered hair. “I’m sorry. I’m fucking doing it again.”

“It’s okay,” Liv replied kindly, flashing a bright smile.

“Let’s…change the subject.”

And gladly, Liv did. Which was good because she had something on her mind.

“That dude came in again today.”

“Really?” Sallie snorted, and an inkling of playful Sallie merged from the swamp of self-hatred. “That creepy fucking drunk that calls you…” She took a deep breath, and with a dramatic, deep voice, she spoke sing-songy: “ _Livvvvvvyyyyy_.”

Liv cringed, fanning her hand at Sallie’s face.

“Shut it!” She smirked, feeling a little more relieved that a bit of the old Sallie came out.

“Old Greg totally wants your arse.” That wasn’t his real name. It was a joke name Sallie came up to banter with Liv.

“No, not him.”

Sallie glanced at Liv; her dark, thick brow lifted.

“Huh?”

“The dude with the _dreadlocks_ …”

Sallie pondered for a time.

“Marcus?”

“No!” Liv cried out. “The dude with the dirty _blond_ dreadlocks, the lanky guy that sits at the table near us.”

“Oh….” Sallie muttered, her boot stepping lightly on the brake as she turned around the corner, the farmlands rushing past them. A few dead trees dotted around the lands, twisted and crooked. “That’s like, what, his fourth time now?”

“Something like that.” Liv agreed. “He never actually does anything. He brings in a book and reads…well,” Liv made quotation marks with her index and middle fingers. “’ _Reads’_. But he just sits there looking at _you_ ,”

“You mean _you,_ ” Sallie scoffed, glaring at Liv in doubt. “Besides, I’ve seen him writing stuff too. Probably essays and shit. I don’t know…he writes a lot.”

“I think he fancies you.”

“I think he wants me dead.”

Liv’s smile dropped, and that was when the old Sallie went, and in came the shadows. Sallie casually scratched her eyebrow. “Speaking of dead, they still haven’t found those missing people, have they?”

Liv looked up, her soft blue eyes searching her friend.

“No.” Came the sad reply. “They were presumed dead this morning.”

“Hmm…” Sallie hummed lightly, more in mourning for the souls lost than the acknowledgement of the comment. “Weren’t there four missing people?”

“Five.” Liv corrected gently; her tone sorrowful. “They’ve been missing for months though…no one really knows anything.”

Sallie didn’t have much to say. Of course, she was sad for the mourning families, but at the same time, there was nothing she could do. She had her own shit to deal with, and surely with her state of mind currently, searching for people without a trace or clue was the last thing she needed to do. Not that she could do anything anyway even if she _could!_

The Mustang ran over another pothole, making the chassis bounce against it. Sallie grunted at the surprisingly low dip; the rough jolt of the muscle car unpleasant. The headlights bounced yet again-

-A sharp gasp escaped Liv at the precise same time as Sallie felt her heart freeze, as the headlights beamed straight ahead, and winking into existence was the dark figure of a man standing before it, approaching them at an alarming speed. And even with the bright illumination of the headlights, his face was unseeable. Sallie distinctly remembered the ropes hanging from his skull, but that was it-

“ _Fuck!_ ” Sallie barely managed to scream, jerking the steering wheel instinctively to avoid hitting the figure, the Mustang sharply turning to the right and shot off the road, cascading down the earthy farmlands and straightening, the muscle car now jolting aggressively on the uneven land, its tyres staggering beneath the wet soil. Just as the horror of the figure’s sudden appearance just fluttered out of their system, the urgency to stop the vehicle came promptly behind. Sallie slammed her boot onto the brake, her hand snatching at the handbrake to add extra resistance. Her car wasn’t going terribly fast, but the sleek oily mud beneath her tyres made the Mustang struggle, swerving to the side, and gradually spinning out of control.

Liv screamed, her hand clutching onto Sallie’s arm without a thought as Sallie forcefully clipped the wheel to the left, trying to counteract against the turns, and the Mustang slid further down, its path of direction heading straight for a single wooden shed. Sallie grunted against the force, her steering wheel vibrating in her grip so hard it became unnerving, her pupils dinted to realise that she had not got enough power to prevent the collision to happen.

Liv shut her eyes tightly and…


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Got another update for this story. Now, I want to point out a few things:-
> 
> \+ This is only a small side/AU story to write at my own pace and to have fun, so don't be expecting loads of updates. THE SUBLIMINAL ONE is my top priority! These chapters may be short and I fear some of them will be written poorly/not the best to my ability, only because I'm not going to stress out on this as much as I would with THE SUBLIMINAL ONE.  
> \+ I'm trying to do something new with this. It's a survival horror story, and I decided to write it as if it was a survival horror game, so taking elements from Resident Evil and Silent Hill. I'm just experimenting with my writing, so don't mind me. It'll be a bit strange, but it's neat! And I may even write certain alternative endings/chapters depending on the decisions the reader makes. Like those adventure stories!  
> \+ Just enjoy this! <3

#  ** CHAPTER 1: The Beginning of the End **

** **

…an ear-splitting screeching rung in Sallie’s ears, the high-pitch whines of blood rushing through her body urgently as she came to. There was an immense heat behind her eyes, a throbbing that occurred along her jaw.

But she felt the distinct coldness of glass against her forehead.

As she gradually came to, her mind was warping, trying to steady itself from whatever accident just occurred.

Groaning against the window, Sallie’s eyes slowly opened, staring into the darkness of fields. White plumes of clouds emitted from the hood before her, escaping through the cracks of the engine and lifting into the black skies.

As she tried to sit up, she winced in agony to feel a sudden sharp pain gripping at her shoulder, any attempt in lifting her arm would cause her such a striking pain, it was almost unbearable to fight through. And just as she was beginning to recall what had happened, something more disturbing shot at her.

Liv.

She was _missing_.

An attempt to call for her friend made Sallie choke against the dryness of her throat and the cold air that seemed to latch onto her from outside. From what she can see, the Mustang was fine. The passenger door was open, wide, inviting the chilling breeze of the night into the muscle car. It was as if Liv had left the vehicle.

“Liv…” Sallie barely managed to choke, more to get herself to talk than calling for her. It was evident she wasn’t nearby. Grunting against the white-hot pain, Sallie forced herself to sit up, wincing at the sharp shooting pains in her shoulder, and it seemed to have jumped through to her elbow. She could move it, but with great difficulty, and her fingers wiggled at her command, so nothing was broken. Just in severe _pain_ , like a trapped nerve forcing her arm into a paralysing position.

Thankfully, her right arm was okay, and so she pulled the handle of her door and opened it slightly ajar. Lacking the strength at the moment as her body eventually gathered strength, she lifted her boot to the door and pushed it open, making it swing wide open.

The stench of the icy air and boiling fuel reached to her nose, and her eyes squinted in sorrow.

_My poor baby…_

“Fuck…” She exclaimed through clenched teeth, pulling herself out of the car and hissing as she felt the muscles in her left shoulder antagonise her.

Liv was clearly gone. And without waking Sallie up. Was she so out of it that Liv had no choice but to leave her behind?

No, that didn’t make sense…Liv wasn’t one to just leave her. If anything, Liv was like a shadow to her.

Sallie sat at the edge of her seat, her head hanging as she tried to wait for the dizziness to leave her. It felt easier to cope if her head was hanging.

A flash of the man in the middle of the road came to mind…

She distinctively remembered the very bastard that got in her way, the one moron dawdling in the middle of the road that forced her to go off-course and crash!

_Prick!_

There was a sound of trees rustling against the aggressive gales, which was starting to pick up, whistling across the derelict farmland.

“Liv!” This time, Sallie really _was_ calling for her. She knew it was useless, but there was no harm in trying. Frowning, Sallie eventually stood up, observing her machine’s state.

Her Mustang was fine, besides the few scratches at the doors to her disgust, but he was in one piece, just in a state of shock like his owner. And what _was_ an old shed was now in a shattered pile of old, crumbling wooden beneath his beefy tyres. But still, the Mustang-!

“Hmm, bastard…” Sallie grumbled, reaching inside to get her keys…

Her heart sank to see the keyhole. No key.

Her keys were missing.

Liv wouldn’t have _taken_ them; she knew that the Mustang meant _everything_ to Sallie. No one touched her pride and joy.

But then that only filled Sallie more with dread, a fretful sigh escaped her lips as she slowly pulled back, closing the driver’s door.

_Fuck…my keys are gone, Liv is gone…I don’t know where I am…okay…something is wrong…_

Trying to subside the pain in her shoulder, Sallie hurried to the passenger side, slamming the door shut and then approached the hood, her fingers reaching under it and-

“Fuck!” She cried out as the hot steel smelted against her fingertips, and she pulled her hands away as if bitten. The Mustang was still burning, hissing in anguish. “I need to find Liv…” Sallie whispered to herself, her eyes scaling across the darkened field. The skies were black, a typical winter’s night, with the faint pale light of the moon above her, but even that wasn’t enough to give her courage.

The tyre marks that scraped across the mud trailed back to the main road, which wasn’t far, so Sallie figured it’d be best to keep that in mind. She was near a main, yet quiet, road, so she can gather her bearings with that. Her dark eyes scanned around the area as she readjusted the black beanie on her skull.

_Where the fuck do I go?_

She paced around the exhausted Mustang, trying to find any clue to her searches, if Liv was on the floor nearby. Or even footprints.

But nothing…

Her eyes tried to spot anything moving, any being from the distance. But she found with dread that she saw nothing, and a strange primal fear settled into her stomach, the daring sense of true _loneliness_ was there now. Alone and unarmed.

Without her keys, she can’t drive to the nearest police station, which was in Des Moines, and she couldn’t use the headlights to search for Liv.

Exhausted and wounded, Sallie grimly looked to the night sky above her, the clouds blacker against the dark brown skies.

_Maybe there’s a house nearby…_

_Maybe I should walk back to Des Moines…but GOD KNOWS how long that’ll take…_

With little to no result, Sallie looked further down the fields, the blackened corn against the dull moonlight. She could barely make out a building, in which she presumed had the nearest living beings residing inside. Instead of just standing around aimlessly, she made the decision in walking towards it. Maybe they had a phone for her to call.

Sallie looked at her Mustang, brushing her fingers lovingly against the metal chassis.

“It’s okay, baby…” She murmured to it. “I’ll come back for you; I promise.” Rubbing her hand against the roof, she shut her eyes painfully, not wishing to part away from her muscle car, which was unlocked and stuck. “Stay put, I’ll be back.” She promised in a sweet whisper, turning onto her heels and finally began to walk towards the building, her right hand massaging her left shoulder, which still ebbed with shooting hot pains.

The walk took her a good five minutes to reach what she realised was a farmhouse. However, she saw no livestock, the crops that surrounded the building had overgrown and began to reach into the path, brushing and twisting against her boots as she walked down the dirt path.

The farmhouse itself was just as outdated and unkept, the wood rotting against damp and wind, though it was a large structure, with a cute porch and a broken bench beside the door.

There was a single light in the top window of the farmhouse, and Sallie bit her lip.

She knew it was late, and despite feeling rude for disturbing this family home, she knew she was in desperate need for help. She walked up the small steps of the porch, feeling the wind blasting through the porch and against her, making her cringe at the chill.

Holding her breath, Sallie lifted her knuckles to the wooden door and knocked at it.

And waited.

Sallie lifted her watch, spying the time in the darkness.

_11:23PM_

**Sallie grunted in mild dull ache, but for some reason she felt a strangeness looking at her watch…**

**> SAVE**

**QUIT**


End file.
